icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ICarvicious22/Make Your Own Song
Hey Guys! :D, I was just thinking about making songs the other day, and I thought "HEY!! Why don't I make my own blog about other people making their own songs! :D" Your own can be random, funny, dramatic, romantic, Scream-ish, Rockish, Pop, Country and so on. It can be short or long. And It doesn't have to rhyme. Your song can even be based on your life, (If you wanna do that). It can be either like (No rhyming): Here I am, Watching the Trees And I like Pizza And Hotdogs 'tooo.' or like (Rhyming): Here I go Again, Watching the sun, now and then When do I get to begin, Begin, Begin? I'm going to give you guys in example of mine's (Which will be under "Songs".) 'Before you submit your song below' (Instructions): Do Not copy your own from a real song. Write your name First, Before Writing it. After your name, Write what Genre is it. Write your song below the page that says Song. And Also, After the Genre, Write the Title of your song. 'Songs:' ICarvicious22 Genre: Pop/Rock Title: Just a Normal Girl I hate that I have a lot of stuff in my mind, like, school, family, and friends. I'm in all these stupid situations, can't get out. My difficult life never seems to end. There's all these obsticles in my life, My friends, my family and other stuff. My mom keeps on saying "Keep off that wiki!" Man, Why is my life so tough? Chorus: Just LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I'm just a normal girl just living in a normal world. I'm not living in Mars N'or living near the stars I'm just a Normal Girl. I'm not living in Mars N'or living in the stars I'm Just a Normal Girl. I'm not living in Mars N'or living in the stars... I'm........just......a......Normal Giiirrrrrrrrrrrlllllll................... '''(I could've made the song longer, but this is just an example. Plus, I couldn't think of anything else to say about my life. :P) '''ScCherry Genre: Opera Title: Alica Alicca AlIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaa alicaalicaalicaalicaalica ALICA ALIICCAA Alleeeeccaaaaa Aliica ALIICCA Aleeeka Alicia Aleeka Alicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Alica. HolyChiz (Poem) There's no where to hide, so I keep searching. Lost in the dark haze, I'm trying to remind myself of the things I you've once dwelled upon. My eyes catch a glimpse of the only thing that's left. My heart shatters and I can feel truth twisting within my fading hope. The reflection of pain echoes instantly, and my words don't help anything. Countless times, I've tried to see the world with open eyes, but somehow, someway, I keep losing myself in the dark. The light I've kept is your voice, even though it doesn't come from you, but my memories. A smile appears but I can't find the courage to speak. The words I wished I could have said to you before I had to say goodbye never came. Yet, I remember you in times like this and I feel both comfort and pain. Goodbye is a word I have said countless times. It's a forced word, and I can't hold on to sanity. Being forced to let go, I'm torn appart. I've forgotten my words, so I'll just have to hope that you understand. How many times have I said, that I've missed you? Sadness in tears, is losing you sanity, even just for a little while. Your mind snaps as you can't take the pain and you begin to cry. I've realized this, so once more.... I'll have to say goodbye and that I miss you. Kittygirl7878 (song) laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! nyoeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 11111111111111111111111111111111111! Category:Blog posts